Wizard Boy
Wizard Boy (少年魔術師) is an adventurer introduced in Volume 6. He is the younger brother of the late Wizard, and sought to avenge her by slaying goblins. Appearance Wizard Boy has red colored hair and wears glasses much like his sister. He wears a green tunic with blue pants, and carries a magical staff. Personality Wizard Boy is introduced as a quick-tempered and irreverent adventurer, displayed when he shoved Priestess aside, yet blamed her for getting in his way. When Goblin Slayer refused to teach him about goblins, Wizard Boy was quick to anger. Wizard Boy is also quite arrogant, repeatedly antagonizing Priestess on more than one occasion; he ridiculed Priestess for failing her promotion exam and disregarded her commands during their following adventure. After his encounter with a troll, he becomes more open to advice and his relationship with others improves. In spite of his aggressive traits, Wizard Boy holds his late sister in high regard. As such, when people at his academy mocked the circumstances of her death, he became determined to avenge her demise at all costs. Similar to Goblin Slayer, he developed a fixation on killing goblins as a result. Background Wizard Boy went to the same academy in the capital as his sister. However, after learning that his sister perished fighting goblins and hearing people in the academy ridiculed how she died, he left before finishing his studies. Chronology Goblin Slayer Volume 6 Wizard Boy went to the Adventurer's Guild and stated his intention to kill goblins. When meeting Goblin Slayer, the latter bluntly rebuffed Wizard Boy's request to learn how to kill goblins. When Goblin Slayer learned that Wizard Boy had no place to stay, Wizard Boy was taken to the farm, but ended up staying in the shed due to intervention from Cow Girl's Uncle. At the Guild the next day, Wizard Boy overheard Priestess' conversation over her failed promotion exam and openly ridiculed her, earning the ire of every adventurer in the building. Deciding to intervene, Female Knight told Wizard Boy to slay goblins to back up his confidence, but on the condition that he be led by Priestess.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 6, Chapter 2: The Red-Haired Wizard Boy While venturing a mausoleum with Goblin Slayer's party, Wizard Boy rushed off to find the source of a woman's scream. After using Fireball to kill the goblin torturing the woman, he was cornered by a troll accompanied by a horde of goblins; luckily, Goblin Slayer's party was able to fend them off. Later, while drinking at the tavern, Wizard Boy revealed he had an older sister who perished at the hands of goblins, before he slumped unconscious.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 6, Chapter 3: Magical Resources Wizard Boy sparred vigorously along with Rhea Fighter in the recently constructed training grounds.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 6, Chapter 4: The Men with No Names Sometime later in the same location, Dwarf Shaman taught Wizard Boy that he had three more spells at his disposal, which he could use by reciting a selected word in his Fireball incantation. Wizard Boy was then told to be resourceful, before being left with a riddle: a wizard's job wasn't to chant spells, but to use them.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 6, Chapter 5: The Training Field on the Edge of Town During a fight between numerous adventurers and goblins in a tunnel near the training grounds, Wizard Boy was in a unit with Rhea Fighter, Rookie Warrior, Apprentice Cleric and Priestess. When confronted by dozens of goblins, Wizard Boy chanted the word "crescunt", amplifying his voice loud enough to frighten the goblins away. As much as he wanted to slay the fleeing goblins, Wizard Boy acknowledged he was no Goblin Slayer and ran with the rest of his party.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 6, Chapter 6: To Each Their Own Battle Shortly after while walking with Goblin Slayer, Wizard Boy stated his intention to travel; though he wanted to get even with the people at the Sorcerer's Academy, he decided they would laugh no matter what he did. Proudly announcing he would become "Dragon Slayer", Rhea Fighter declared she would go with him. Before walking off with his new party member, Wizard Boy was asked by Goblin Slayer to mention him should he ever come across a rhea named Burglar. Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 6, Chapter 7: Onward to Adventure Abilities Spells *'Fireball': By reciting the words "Carbunculus... Crescunt... Iacta!", Wizard Boy can cast a powerful streak of fire. However, he is not limited to using Fireball alone; by reciting one of the three words in the usual incantation, he can create fire, expand an object or fire a projectile, essentially granting him a total of four spells. He can only use it once a day. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Humans Category:Wizards